Pandora's Box
by i'mdakotaATnight
Summary: "I don't know how to love somebody. All these 355 years that I have been roaming the Earth as a spirit and not once have I ever felt this way before." When Pandora meets Jack Frost, it wasn't like how she'd expected it to be. Slowly, they fall for each other but Pandora has a terrible secret that only Pitch seems to know. And he'll use that to break her and the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I just watched ROTG last week and completely fell in love with the movie and most importantly: JACK FROST! **

**So I thought that it would be really cool to write a fanfiction about it! (I just don't know why that happens to me whenever I really like something.)**

**This chapter and the one following it will be kinda short but it _will_ get longer when it reaches chapter 3 so DON'T STOP READING!**

**I hope you guys don't mind if there is a bit grammar mistakes! I'll to make it better as much as I can! ^^**

**Oh! Don't forget to review! I love reviews! XD**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**i'mdakotaATnight**

* * *

The moon is shining brightly but everything is black. Only a few city lights are lit. Everyone is asleep. Perfect.

I make sure my wand is tucked well in my brown knee-high boots (I'll explain later). Tonight is one of those nights I get to make wishes come true.

My outfit is pretty casual tonight: a black aviator jacket with a cream-colored blouse inside and faded skinny jeans, my necklace reflecting the moon's rays. On it hangs four pendants: the Eye of Horus, the Mark of Athena, the Symbol of Isis and Hecate's three infinity rings.

I stand on top of the Empire State Building overlooking the large city of Manhattan. I take three steps backwards (which by the way represents three steps of luck), squat down, counted to three. I take off and ran straight over the brink and plunged down the 100-storey drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey!**

**I _did_ say the first chapter was short right?**

**Anyway, it will get longer and longer I _promise_ you so don't worry! **

**Nevertheless, I hope you guys thought it was interesting to keep you reading!**

**So enjoy the second chapter!**

**i'mdakotaATnight**

* * *

Ok first of all, don't freak out. I didn't die, well, technically I can't anymore. So don't freak. It's pretty normal for me to do those stuff. Jeez, you mortals always worry about the smallest things.

But you guys are grateful, I mean most of you are, for the gifts that I give you. But not a lot of know about me. In fact, I think none of them do.

Who am I, you ask. Well let me tell you.

My name, is Pandora.

* * *

Not many people know how I came to be. In fact, I don't too.

There are the Greek stories of the original Pandora. You know, the one who was given the box and was told by the Greek gods not to open it? But as the saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat", she opened it and released demons and evil spirits which brought sickness, fear, anger, death. And the only thing that remained was hope.

But the story doesn't stop there.

You see, Pandora was supposedly to be the first woman the Greek gods created. She continued to live a good life after the 'accident'. She had kids, and her descendants all have her curiosity inside of them.

I'm one of them.

* * *

**More review _will_ motivate me to write faster! So _do please_ review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**This is the 3rd chapter and honestly, I didn't think that I would go this far in writing a story! Normally I would stop at the second chapter (or sometimes at the first...) but since I promised you I would give you the 3rd chapter, here it is!**

**Another reason: JACK FROST HASN'T APPEARED YET.**

**I know I know. I feel bad too. But don't worry! I am not forgetting Jack! He is basically the only reason why I write this story in the first place! Plus, I really like the story! So yea...awkward...**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys will like this chapter! More of Pandora's past will be revealed in the coming chapters and of course, Jack will appear too! So don't go away if you want to see him! **

**Feel free to PM me if you want to ask any questions about the story!**

**i'mdakotaATnight**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was darkness. Then a bright white light. The moon, it was so bright. Everything was beautiful. The star and the silver lining of the clouds on the black sky made everything seem like it was coming from a picture. It didn't feel real.

I had been surrounded by burnt wood and I was tied up to a post. The air smelled like smoke but nothing was burning. No one was there.

I had tried to wiggle free from the thick, rough ropes that binded my hands and feet to the wooden post but it was like it was unbreakable. I closed my eyes and leaned against the pole and let out a silent huff. White fog came out of my mouth and evaporated into the cold winter air. I just woke up and it seems like I had no way of leaving. 'Great' I had thought.

The moon's beam was shining at a particular area in the woods not far from where I had been ties to. I don't know why but I suddenly have a huge urge to follow the light. It's as if the moon was beckoning me to follow it. I start to take a step forward, only to be pulled back by the ropes. I groaned in response as the curiosity starts to burn inside of me. 'I just wish these stupid ropes will come off' I glared at my binded feet, as if expecting the rope to untangle itself or something.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

The ropes started glowing a bright violet light and it burned, crumpling to the ground in ashes, leaving me awestruck at that time at what happened. I rubbed my wrists and noticed that I had very faint lavender-colored squiggly lined tattoos running up all over both o my arms. The same things appeared at my legs too.

I got off the wooden platform, my bare feet touched the cold yet soft grass. I looked up to the moon and remembered the light. I had taken off, running towards the spotlight, eager to find whatever that was waiting for me. Owls were hooting and the crickets sang their song, but other than that, everything was quiet, even my footsteps were barely heard. The trees spread their branches, as if trying to touch one another.

I finally reached the area. It was an open field in the middle of the woods. The trees were towering over it but the moon was still clearly visible despite the attempts of the trees to block any light. In the middle was a dark brown wooden box with some weird letters on it, and it was hovering in mid air. Right beside it was a small piece of glass.

I tentatively took a step towards it, all my eagerness a while ago suddenly vanished. It seemed like I was afraid,_ terrified_ even, of that box. Something at the back of my head, like a voice, told me that I wasn't wanted here, but it still can't stop my curiosity from slowly walking towards box. The grass was warm underneath my bare feet, unlike before. The box seemed like it was waiting for me to open it.

I was right beside it. I cautiously touched it with my hand and felt the hard surface made contact with my skin. There are whispers at the back of head, telling me that I shouldn't be here, let alone _touch_ the box for all I know, it could cost me my life. But it's that feeling that I have that doesn't stop me from taking the box with both of my hands and bringing it towards me.

I slowly start to open the box, my eagerness suddenly coming back to me. I felt like a small kid at Christmas, excited to find out what was inside their presents. Before I could even peek inside the box, a blast of cold wind came out of it and knocked me off my feet, causing me to fall on my bum.

The cold wind was starting to turn gray in color and was swirling around the box like a tornado. I tried to get back up again to go somewhere else but the wind seemed to be pushing me down. The wind stung my eyes as I realized what I have done. Regret filled me as I knew I shouldn't have opened the box at the first place. My hair was whipping my face and that's when I noticed that some strands of my hair was different colors. I saw the glass that was at the ground a while ago. It was flying around in the wind, and I tried to pull it away before someone gets cut. I pull the glass shard away from the tornado and pull it close to my chest, silently praying and wishing this to all end.

Then the bright violet light appeared again. My tattoos on my arms and legs started glowing. I watched horrified at what is happening to me. I could feel a lot of energy filling me, making me feel like I was unstoppable.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the tornado stopped, and the box dropped to the ground, the lid wide open. I rushed towards it, still carrying the glass shard in my hand. I looked inside the box to find that it was empty except a light violet glowing object that remained. I cautiously poked it with my finger, afraid it was dangerous or something. My tattoos were still glowing a bit but I didn't have time to care about it. I slowly picked up the object to find that it was a 10-inch long dark brown stick with ελπίδα engraved at the bottom.

"Hope", I whispered, then was surprised at the fact that I could understand what was written. I twirled the stick around my fingers. My arms and feet had finally stopped glowing but there was still some traces of lavender-colored glitter on my skin. The stick was smooth under my skin, and it was cold at the tip.

The moon suddenly glowed really bright, I had to shade my eyes. It whispered one thing only, my name.

_"Pandora"_

And that was the only thing that it told me.

That was 355 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy wassup yo?**

**I hope you guys like the previous chapter! I'm not so sure when I can update again because I'm having my exams in the coming two weeks. To be honest, I'm actually not supposed to the computer right now but I sort of "accidentally opened" it to upload this chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can and I promise you Jack _will_ make his appearance, maybe in this chapter? (evil look)**

**I really appreciate the reviews that you guys sent me! Keep'em coming! XD**

**Enjoy~**

**i'mdakotaATnight**

* * *

I smile at the little girl in front of me. An image of her singing in front of an audience is projected in golden sand above her head. Her wish to be a singer someday will definitely come true. I will personally see to it. But for now, she will need practice. I waved my wand around her head sprinkling some light violet glitter over her. A toy microphone appears beside her bed on her lamp table. She'll see her gift from me tomorrow. I take out a stationary pad paper and use my pen to write the words, "Keep on dreaming. Good luck" and stick it on her new gift.

The Sandman has already given her good dreams to dream tonight, but that's not enough. Kids have dreams that sometimes they want to come true so badly. And that's the reason I'm here. I love making dreams and wishes happen. I know it sounds kind of cheesy but I like doing my job. The Man in Moon didn't exactly tell me what my job on Earth was, though I think I figured it out already. My wand, ελπίδα (or Hope in English), has accompanied me for more than 300 years since the day I died and became a spirit by MiM.

I look around the little girl's room. It's always the same for 5-year-old girls. Pink wallpaper, princess dolls, teddy bears, nothing special. She had a cork board on her wall right above her desk. Some letters were spelled on, the word "Hanna" I think. It's kind of hard to read English letters or words for me. They all seemed jumbled up together when I try to read it. I don't actually know why but I can only read Greek, like ελπίδα on my wand.

"So the girl's called Hanna," I muse, eyeing the little 5-year-old that is snoring on her light pink bed.

The cork board also had drawings on it. There was one with a rabbit carrying a basket of eggs. I silently laughed, knowing that Hanna was probably trying to draw Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. Another one was with a fairy with rainbow feathers and light violet eyes. I smile at the beautiful drawing of the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth for short. The next one is a picture of a large man with white beard and bushy eyebrows. The man was wearing a red shirt and had tattoos on both of his arms. On his right arm was the word 'Naughty' and the word 'Nice' was on his other arm. He is obviously Santa Clause, or North as the spirits call him. The last picture was a orange boy with pointy light orange hair. The last cuddly one was the famous Sandman, also known as Sandy. It's good to know that Hanna was a believer, at least she still knows that the Guardians exist.

_Guardians_.

The word echos in my mind. What am I? Am I considered one too? "I can't be one, I'm just an ordinary spirit, nothing special," I muttered. But do I want to _be_ one? The answer "No" screamed in my head. I shook my head and prepared to leave the room when suddenly a yawn is heard, then the opening of a light.

I whip my head to find the little blonde-haired Hanna awake and was gawking at me. "Who are you?", she whispers.

_Wait she can see me? Must be a believer. _

The thought made me very happy that someone actually sees me. I try to contain my excitement as I might scare the child.

I smile sweetly at her before replying, "Me? I'm Pandora, sweetie"

She looks at me, awestruck, her missing front teeth clearly visible, "Wow, that's a pretty name", she breathes, "And you're pretty too!"

"Aw, thanks, love!" I blush at her compliment. Not many people have noticed me before and not a lot said that I was pretty. In fact, none actually said that to me as she's my first believer. I start to put my feet out of her window when she suddenly got out of her bed and ran over to me, one hand carrying a stuffed teddy that has one of its eye falling off, the other hand pulling my jacket. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!", she says frantically, tugging my jacket away from her window.

I stop and knelt down so that we were eye-level, "Don't worry," I say, putting one of my hand on her shoulder, some of the light violet glitter sprinkling on her pajamas, "I'm not going anywhere. But you can't forget about me okay?"

She nods her head, strands of dirty-blonde-hair falls in front of her eyes. She brushes them away with one of her free hands, then continues to tug me and stare at me with her big brown eyes. I look at the microphone that I got for her that was still on her table untouched, then back to her.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

She nods. "Okay, you remember that dream the Sandman gave you? You know, the one where you wanted to be a singer when you grow up?", I say.

She tilts her head to the side and looks at me with a shocked expression, "How did you know that?" she whispers.

I chuckle, "I _know_ things Hanna," I slipped my wand in my boot, "Anyway, promise me you will become a singer when you grow up' kay?"

"Okay," she whispers.

I smile softly at her. "You see that microphone over there?", I point to the gift I got for her.

Her eyes widen and she runs over to it. She picks it up and looks at me surprised.

"Use that to practice okay?", I say, getting up and brushing my blouse.

She nods her head hard and gave me a huge toothy grin. She surprised me by suddenly hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Thank you", she whispers.

I am shocked at first but I recover quickly and hugged her back.

I step out of the window and hover mid-air. Hanna looks at me admiringly, and I wave bye to her. She waves back and I fly away from her house.

I smile to myself. It's really nice to have someone actually _see_ you. Well, at least I have a friend that I can talk to. I'm happy that I met her. It thrills me to see that whenever a wish is made or has been fulfilled, I get to make it happen, you know what I mean? I like seeing kids happy and it pains my heart to see them have their hopes shattered.

People always think that curiosity is bad and that it shouldn't have been created in the first place. After all, it _was_ curiosity that made Pandora (the _original_ one, not me) open the box, right? But they keep forgetting that curiosity is one of the things that keeps us alive. Besides hope and faith, everyone of us needs to be curious at one point. We need the curiosity to _find_ new things, to _explore_ and _create_ better things out of them. Have you ever wondered how Leonardo da Vinci ever got famous with his inventions? It was because he was _curious_ to find out answers in everything he sees, hears, touch and tastes.

And I'm getting carried away. _Again_. Gosh I hate it when I do that. I snap out of my thoughts and look below me. I heard laughter and wasn't surprised when I saw some kids playing in the snow. I'm only a bit surprised that their parents let them play at this time of the night. I swoop down but stayed on a nearby tree, watching them play. They're having so much fun I wish I could go and play with them too. But I know that I can't. It's winter now and I _know_ that the kids didn't come out here on their own thought. Someone or a _certain spirit_ maybe invited them out. Most likely a winter spirit, I'm just not so sure who.

I hear another laugh but it was different from the other high-pitched ones. I look up to find a teenage boy playing with the kids. Despite the cold weather, he was only wearing a blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans and _no shoes on_. I mean he was bare feet the entire time he was playing with the kids. Another thing that made me move closer to get a better look was that his hair was _white, _as in _snow white. _To top that off, he was carrying a staff that had a curve at the end, you knows, like a shepherd's crook.

_Must be a spirit._

The thought of that cute boy (Wait, did I just say he was _cute_? Cross that out please...) there being a spirit doesn't surprise me. I know I'm not alone in the spirit world. But I do try to avoid other spirits because I don't want to cost trouble. Some spirits are _very_ territorial and I wish that that boy in front of isn't one.

I'm basically only one foot away from their snowball fight. Suddenly I felt something cold hit me at the back of my neck. I whip around to find the white-haired boy tossing a snowball up and down and looking at me with a mischievous look. His bright blue eyes seems to bore into my gray ones as he said, "Well don't just stand there, " he throws a snowball at me, "Join the fun!" He runs back to where the other kids where leaving me debating with myself at whether I should join him or not.

I shake my head and smile to myself as I shook the snow off my jacket. I suddenly remember that I still have other houses to visit, and that I can't stop and play. I turn around and started walking away, making sure I had put enough distance between the white-haired teen and the squealing children before taking off. Wouldn't want them to see me right?

As I flew away, I could already feel regret crawling over me. Another voice told me that I shouldn't have flown away like that. I should've played with them for a little while. But another part of me told me that it was a wise choice for me to leave them. But I just can't stop thinking about that boy I saw. His white teeth, stunning ice blue eyes and his perfect white hair. I shake my head, trying to erase the thoughts of him.

_What on earth are you thinking Pandora? You're not allowed to fall in love with someone!_

It's not actually not allowed, I think. But I just don't want any distractions from the job I'm doing. I'm not a guardian but I still have responsibilities and things to take care of. Not everyone can do the job that I do.

My train of thoughts stop when I remember that I'm still flying but without a current destination. I stop and look around. _Where am I? Wait, I've already visited these houses. I should turn back._

And I did just before I collided into someone and the whole world turned black.

* * *

**Reviews please? Do I need to beg for it? (though I'm _very_ much willing to...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Did you guys like the previous chapter? I hope you did! I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but you will just have to wait a little more because for this chapter you will be learning more about Pandora's past! I'm planning on doing that, you now, like an alternate story? It's going to be present, then past, then present again, and so on and so forth. I really hope you don't mind! But be warned, it might not happen every one chapter. I might switch the time every tow or three chapters depending on the story of that chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed or short because I'm still having my exams and I'm really sorry for updating for such a long time!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**(Yeah, I know maybe I'm being a bit too harsh so I'm splitting the chapter into two parts! As in the first part will be in the past and the second part will be in the present. But they will be in the same chapter.)**

**DISCLAIMER (i'm sorry i forgot to do this!): I DON'T OWN ROTG. (though i wish i own jack frost...) ONLY PANDORA, OLIVIA AND KAYLAH (these two will be mentioned in the first part of the story)**

* * *

The girl was about 13 years old. Her long white-blonde hair was tied in a side-ways braid down her back. Her dress just reaching her knees, showing her brown leather boots. She was so engrossed in reading a book that she didn't see another girl come up beside her.

"What are you reading again Olivia? Is it that useless book you read about magic again?"

The girl with the braid jumped up, "Kaylah don't do that, you scared me!"

Kaylah shrugged one shoulder, "Good, so you would stop reading that"

"I don't get it, what's it with you and books?" Olivia asked, putting the book down and patting the space beside her so that her friend could sit.

"Nothing," she protested, "It's just that I'm saying those books talking about witchcraft, all those things they say in it aren't real!I mean really, have you ever seen something _magical_ before or have something magical ever happened to you?"

Her white-blonde haired friend bit her lip, as if trying not to admit that her friend was right, but Kaylah saw through it and said proudly, "See? Told you so"

"Okay! Maybe happened yet but at least it gives me something to believe in. What do _you_ believe in Kaylah?"

"I believe in facts," she said simply, "Things that are real and exists. Not fairy tale stories of fairies or mythical creatures"

"Then you're missing the _best_ thing on earth!" Olivia stands up suddenly and starts walking around, "You're missing the sight to see magic and wonder! Have you _ever_ wondered why it snowed? Or why there isn't a single snowflake that has exactly the same pattern? Maybe someone does those things. I just don't know who."

"It snows because of the change of weather," Kaylah said matter-of-factly, "It gets cold and the water in the air turns to ice and falls onto the ground."

"Then what about the snowflakes?" Olivia presses, like she was trying to make her blonde haired friend to say that she was right.

"I don't care about some snowflake!" she snapped suddenly, shocking Pandora with her sudden outburst, "You have to know that magic isn't real and that it's all just made-up! Can't you see that I'm just protecting you from non-believers?"

Olivia's head snapped up at the mention of 'non-believers'. "What's 'non-believers'?", she said curiously, starting to take slow steps towards Kaylah.

Her petite friend looked uneasy as she tried to take small steps behind and trying to avoid Pandora's gray eyes. "Um..."she bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say anything. My mother would get angry with me if I say something to you. She doesn't trust you already"

"What do you mean? Of course your mother trusts me, why wouldn't she? I've been your friend for more than 8 years and she still doesn't trust me?" Gray eyes filled with hurt pierce Kaylah's brown ones.

"Um...uh...I don't exactly know...I mean..." Kaylah was suddenly lost for words as she knew she shouldn't have said that her mother didn't trust her now upset friend.

"Wait," Olivia said suddenly, realization hitting her, "I know what you're doing: You're trying to make me not ask about the non-believers!"

"Wh-what?", Kaylah looked baffled. "N-no! I'm not trying to do that!" she protested but it was hard to convince her with her stuttering.

"Just say what it is Kaylah, so we can this behind us and forget that this all happen." Olivia snapped.

"Alright! I give up" her friend put her hands up as if surrendering. "Just don't blame me when you get upset about what you hear" she warns.

Olivia nods her head as her friend tells her about non-believers. "They are people who don't believe in magic or who detest the magical world, all the more to people with magic powers. "

Olivia gasped. "So there's people with magic? I knew I wasn't wrong!"

Kaylah glared at her, "Will you let me continue? You keep asking me to tell you what non-believers are and now you're not listening to me! Do you know-"

A pale hand quickly covered Kaylah's mouth, surprising the poor girl.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Olivia whispered, her wide gray eyes looking around for the cause of the sound.

"What do you mean?" Kaylah tried to whisper but failed terribly.

"I said shh!"

"Don't you shh me again!"

"Shh!"

"I'll shh you!"

"Oh will you just _shut it_?", Olivia snapped, finally getting her friend to shut up.

Kaylah glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly a rustle was heard. Olivia's head whipped to the direction of the noise. "_That_ sound." she said. She stood up and Walked slowly towards that sound.

"What are you doing Olivia?" Kaylah hissed, "It's maybe some animal or something!"

Olivia ignored her friend's plea and continued to move toward the bushes. She saw a figure but it suddenly disappeared as if it never was there, leaving her puzzled about what happened.

"You know what Kaylah?" she turned around to face her. "You're right, it's just an animal or something, nothing to worry about" The last part was a lie, and Olivia knew that. Something was there and she was sure of it.

"Okay...if you say so" her friend said uncertainly. Kaylah looked at the sky and her eyes widen. "It's that late already? Oh no, father will be furious!" She stood up and brushed her dress. "I have to go home now, " she said, "You should too, it's getting late."

Olivia nodded and watched her friend leave. She turned around and looked at the bushes again.

_There's something there a while ago I'm sure of it!_

She was positive that she wasn't imagining the white hair that she saw from the figure.

* * *

Cold, I feel cold, really cold.

_Where am I?_

Yet, the coldness has this numbing effect on me. Somehow, I feel _warm_.

Great, now I'm talking nonsense.

The fabric that was presses to my cheek is soft and smelled like snow. I grip it tighter as if I'm trying to get warmer. It's so _comfortable. _I wrap my arms and hug the figure.

_Wait, what figure?_

My eyes snap open and I find myself looking straight into ice blue ones. I scream and push away from the person only to notice that we were flying in _mid-air_. I should've known earlier as I plummet down. I close my eyes, trying to remember the feeling of freedom and feeling weightless. My hair stops whipping my face and my drop slowed down as I open my eyes to find that I am on the ground.

The boy, who is still trying to recover from his shock, flies down towards me. I recognize him as the boy who threw the snowball at me a while ago but why is he here?

"You okay?" he asks, concern written all over his face.

"Who are you?" I demand, taking out my wand that was tucked it my boot, and pointed it at him.

He chuckles, "Straight to the point, aren't you?"

I ignore him and glared. "Just answer the question!" I snap, my wand never leaving him.

"Okay, I'll tell you my name but can you lower your stick that you use to threaten me? 'Cause it's not working" he looks at my wand, making him go cross-eyes for a second, then back to me.

"Says the person carrying a wooden staff. What are you, a shepherd?" I retort, referring to that _stick_ that he was half hugging.

He tilts his head to one side and looks at me with his big blue eyes.

He is kinda cute when he does that.

_What the hell? Concentrate Pandora! He's an _enemy_ for crying out loud! That is, I _think_ he is._

I sigh and put away my wand.

"There, that wan't so hard wasn't it?" he smirks, only to have me glare at him.

"I'm Jack," he says. "Jack Frost. The bringer of winter and the Guardians of Fun" he says the last part proudly.

_Guardian huh?_

He put his hand out for me to shake which I took. His hand is cold and I flinched slightly when it made contact with my warm hand.

"I'm Pandora" I tell him.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" he smirks when he sees my cheeks redden. Hanna said something similar to me a while ago but it was different hearing it come from Jack.

"Well, I guess that's it then," I say, starting to walk backwards. "Thanks for saving me when we bumped, and it was really nice meeting you and everything but I have to go now" I actually don't have to but somehow I just feel like saying that. "You know, because I have work to do. Don't think that you and the guardians are the only ones that have to work."

"I'll come with you!" he says, standing straighter and floats to me. "You know, just in case some bad guy comes and I can save the damsel in distress." He nudges me at the side and smirks.

I turn to the other side, away from his blue eyes, hoping he wouldn't see the blush that is beginning to form on my cheeks. But he did see it and he laughs, which only made it deeper.

_No Pandora, you are _not_ giving that satisfaction that he can sway you. He probably does that to every girl he sees._

"So, what do you do exactly?" Jack asks, as we neared some houses.

"Well, I sort of grant wishes and help kids with their hopes and dreams." I explain, brushing a bit of glitter off my hand.

He scrunches his nose. "That sounds lame" he comments.

I could feel anger starting to boil inside me.

_How dare he says that!_

"At least I'm not the Guardians of _Fun_." I shot back, "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? And you call my job lame. At least I do _something_, all you do is just games and snow days."

He narrows his eyes. "For you information, I bring children happiness and laughter" he replies back hotly. "And people believe in me."

I stop in my tracks. That comment really stung. I could already feel the hot tears that are starting to form in my eyes. I know that nobody has seen me until today and that I wasn't really bothered with it. I didn't normally care before, in fact, I had wanted to be alone. But the way Jack said it made me suddenly realize how _alone_ I am for the past 355 years, and it really hurt.

Jack stops when he sees the falling tears and he instantly panics. "Oh man I'm really sorry I didn't actually mean it like that." he says, worry starting to etch in his perfect face.

I shake my head, not wanting to show my vulnerability to him but he already saw it. He saw my one moment of weakness.

"It's okay, " I assure him. "I'm pretty used to being alone for a long time."

He still looks concerned at me but I give him a weak smile and tell him that I really am fine. I look into his blue eyes and I can see sadness and guiltiness, and is that pain I see?

_Why would Jack be in pain when he saw me cry?_

I shrug it off. I don't want something like that too get stuck in my head in interfere with my work.

"Stay here" I tell him. We are in front of a sleeping child's bedroom window.

"I'll come with you" he offers. I know he felt bad about a while ago and it seems like he wants to make it up to me.

"No it's okay, you stay there. I need to do this by myself." I tell him and entered the room.

It's a boy's room this time. Toy robots are basically on every shelf I see. I feel a cold wind and a presence of someone in the room.

"So blue here with so many robots." a voice muttered.

I whip my head and see, of course, Jack Frost, poking a toy with his staff and turning it to ice.

"I told you to wait outside." I hiss through my gritted teeth.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I wanted to see how you do your work"

"You could have seen it from the outside" I pointed out.

"It's much better up close" he smirks when he sees my irritated face.

I scowl at his smirk. "Whatever" I mutter and hear him snicker.

I turn to the sleeping boy. "Someone wants to be a comic writer" I muse, looking at Sandy's dreamsand.

I got my wand and wave it over his head. A light violet light appears on the dreamsand. I tap it and guide it over to his lamp table. A drawing kit materializes out of thin air. I do the same routine by getting a stationary pad and write the words, "Good luck with your dream" and stick it on the gift.

I turn around and I met an awestruck face of Jack. His mouth is hang open and his ice blue eyes wide.

"You better close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies" I tease.

He continues to stare at me and I got a bit uncomfortable with his stare. "Um...Jack? Anyone in there?" I laugh uncertainly and wave my hand in front of his eyes. He blinks and I silently sigh in relief. To be honest I don't know why I actually did that.

"Wow," he murmurs. "That was really cool."

I frown. What's cool about it?

Jack sees my expression and explains. "I mean your job...I mean...you know...what you do..." he stutters.

I laugh at his loss for words. This definitely does not look like the usual arrogant and cocky Jack Frost. His cheeks turn a dark shade of red which is pretty obvious due to his pale skin.

"Come on, Red Cheeks, we gotta go." I nudge him and jumped out of the window.

"Red Cheeks?" he asks with a are-you-serious look on his face. He jumped out of the window and hovers in mid-air right beside me.

I laugh. "Yeah, what do you want me to call you? Unless you want Frosty?" I tease.

"Haha very funny" he says, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He suddenly smirks. "Alright, lets go, Panny"

I scowl at him as he laughs at my expression. But I'm not going to let him off that easily.

"Let's play a game Jack!" I tell him excitedly.

He chuckles. "You're asking the Guardian of Fun for a game? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Look, do you want to play or not?" I say irritated.

"Alright alright!" he laughs. "What do you want to play?"

"Catch" That is the simplest thing that I could thing of.

"You don't want to play catch with me" he grins at me. "I'll win in the end. Plus, you don't want to race Jack Frost"

"There's a reward!" I blurt.

He lifts one of his eye-brow, questioning me.

"If I win, I can call you anything I like." I say slowly.

"And if I win?" he presses.

"Well, you get to choose."

"Fine, lets just say that if I win, well, more like _when_ I win." I roll eyes at his correction. "You have to kiss me." he grins evilly at me.

"Deal!" I say.

_What are you doing! What if he actually wins?_

I shake the thought out of head. I know there is a 99% chance that he is going to win since he can control the winds and everything but there is still that 1% of luck that I can be faster than him.

"Well, catch me if you can Snowflake!" I yell as I start flying at top speed, leaving a very shocked Jack there.

"Oh no you didn't" I hear him mutter with my super-hearing.

I chuckle silently. He immediately shot into the sky in hot pursuit of me.

I'm quite enjoying myself for once. I really enjoy flying, it's the only time that I feel so _free_.

I squeal when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist, turning me around to face the stunning blue eyes of Jack.

"Caught you." he whispers, his cold breath making my skin tingle. "I believe you owe me a kiss." he smirks.

We are close, _really_ close. I could see some freckles across the bridge of his nose. I expected him to win but I didn't think that he's actually want to kiss me. I mean, who would want to?

He starts to lean in, and I could feel myself doing the same. Our lips were only centimeters apart when I suddenly place a finger on top of his lips, stopping him.

"You know, you only said that I have to kiss you when you win." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes. "So?" he asks as continues to lean in.

I pull away from him as he looks at me confusedly.

"You never said _when_." I point out. "That means I still get to choose when to kiss you."

It's my turn to smirk when he groans in frustration.

"Until next time Jack Frost." I wave at him and fly away.

I knew I shouldn't have left him like that but it was fun to see him frustrated like that. I just don't know why he kept wanting to kiss me. I don't find myself pretty and I'm too tall. How could he like the weird and awkward Pandora? I also needed time to think. Who are the two girls that I saw in my dream? The names Olivia and Kaylah don't ring a bell.

There was only one thing that I left me thinking:

Why does Olivia look like me?

* * *

**There! I hope you guys like it! Someone asked me to write my chapters longer and so yeah...I spent a long time trying to write this while trying to review for my exams. I don't know when's the next update going to be but I'm positive I can upload the next chapter within this week.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
